The present invention relates to automotive vehicle bumpers and, more particularly, to a bumper constituted by a single shaped element of thin sheet steel, having in cross-section a substantially "C"-shaped profile which comprises a web and two flanges.
According to recent w speeds, the bumpers must not undergo permanent deformations, that is to say, that the load applied to them must not exceed the yielding limit of the metal. This requires that the bumper has a higher resistance to bending than that of normal "C"-shaped profile bumpers. A higher resistance to bending can be obtained with a bumper constituted by a thick shaped element, but the requirements of lightness necessitate that an element of this type is produced in a light alloy, with high material and manufacturing costs.
The problem which is at the heart of the present invention is that of providing a bumper which presents the heightened resistance to bending required by the security regulations, but which is at the same time very light and economical to manufacture.
According to the present invention, this problem is resolved by the fact that the web of the bumper presents, from its external surface, a series of depressions which form a plurality of ribs.
Beyond conferring a heightened degree of resistance, the said depressions have the advantage that between them there are formed relief spaces which the thick cushion of rubber or the like, which is normally applied to the external face of the web, can go to fill when it is compressed by a bump, and with this is obtained a greater absorption of the bump energy by the covering.